


Metathesiophobia

by nebulaesailor



Series: Phobias [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Codependency, Depression, Evolution, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulaesailor/pseuds/nebulaesailor
Summary: metathesiophobia1.The persistent, abnormal, and unwarranted fear of change-Chara doesn't want to evolve and neither does Sirius. Unfortunately, it's out of their hands.





	Metathesiophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU where the Hero (Chara) is forced to go back to the future with no way to return as they would cease to exist if they returned to the past. Sirius has to be the one to find a way to reach Chara.

Chara’s entire body shook as she felt at the very core of her being something shift and change. Deep down she knew what it meant but she didn’t want it to be true. It wasn’t supposed to happen now. No, not at this time and definitely not in this form. She couldn’t be evolving. Damn it, she should’ve found an everstone to prevent this from happening. Sirius was supposed evolve side by side with her! She was supposed to feel her genes turn to molecules of water upon exposure to a water stone she and Sirius fought tooth and nail for in a dungeon. They agreed on this! This was the plan! 

But now they were isolated by centuries, and Chara’s body was a traitor. No, it seemed Arceus had a different plan for her. In the cold winter air of the full moon’s glow, she felt her genetic structure change in favor of the night. An all consuming darkness enveloped her even as her body shifted into blinding light that forced her family to look away less turn blind. She clawed and struggled against the shift of her form. She would not turn into the thing she fought so long and desperately against! The thing that separated her from Sirius! Why won’t this darkness go away?

She tried to repress it and push it down. To will herself out of evolution even through every cell in her body screams for her to let go. She had never felt such agonizing pain even when her very being was torn atom by atom from the fabric of space and time by the gods themselves. Chara knew this might very possibly kill her. Was killing her in fact. Without Sirius, she didn’t care. 

“Chara, you can’t stop yourself from evolving! You are going to kill yourself! You just gotta let it happen!” Grovyle called out to her as she could feel herself breaking from under the strain.

Then something within her snapped.

Like a dam crumbling under the pressure of a rain swollen lake, the energy within her rapidly expanded and changed. There was a brilliant explosion of light almost unlike that of a star collapsing into a supernova. Ironic being that was the name of her old team. And when the light settled and everything became dark; much like a supernova, it left a black hole in its wake. 

From the crater she lay in, Chara emerged nearly indistinguishable from the pitch black night with only the eerie yellow glow of the rings on her body and her bloody red eyes that reflected back light to set her apart. She took a few steps on her new legs before collapsing in the grass and letting out a heaving sob. Grovyle, Celebi, and Dusknoir were at her side in seconds. A horrible grief stricken howl tore through her throat as what seemed like a endless deluge of tears ran from her eyes. 

No matter how many things Grovyle whispered to her and placed her head in his lap and ran his callused claw over her newly short velvet fur; it didn’t hurt any less. Celebi could cast Heal Bell all she liked and wrap her entire body around Chara’s heaving chest but she felt like she was dying. Dusknoir would try to wipe the tears from her eyes and even in an act of surprising mercy cast hypnosis on her but the tears still flowed even in sleep. 

While she slept, she dreamed of a bright eyed charmander with freckles. She wondered if he was dreaming of her too. 

\----

Sirius let the smoke billow from his nostrils as he felt the heat in his stomach burn at an intensity that he hadn’t even reached close to since his first evolution. He knew what it meant and was resigned to it. His ex-friends and now bounty hunters stopped dead in their tracks as they felt a the same change in the air. 

He tried to fight it the first time and he nearly self-combusted; his insides were so badly damaged that he remained in critical care for several weeks. It came at the worst of times, right after Chara vanished before his very eyes. He wondered if Arceus was playing a horrible joke on him. The fucker was probably laughing their ass off. 

The chameleon could feel the temperature rise in his gut as the flame on his tail grew bigger and start to burn a ghostly blue. He breathed out the massive quantities of smoke that the churning fire in his belly was producing. Then within the very center of the intense blaze, something shifted. He felt it down to his DNA. The spark. The change.

Sirius’s body then started to glow like a white hot piece of steel set to take shape in the forge. Under that intense heat, his body melted and molded to the form evolution dictated it would become. His neck stretching out long as his horn split into two, his body increasing in mass and size through his bones become porous in the process. From his back out of nothing, large powerful wings sprouted and spread until they were at at a wingspan of ten feet. A low roar rumbled like distance thunder from his expanding vocal cords; it became deafening when he finally cooled and he reached his final stage of being. The guild members could only stare at him in slack jawed awe. 

The inferno within him still burned and smouldered as he let out a giant plume in the air that could rival that of Mt. Blaze. He still let it burn as he turned his ire to the forest that surrounded him. Everything around him went up in flames as he breathed mouthful after mouthful of fire. The air filled with noxious smoke as pokemon fled the scorching forest and the mad beast that seeked only vengeance. Between breaths of fire, hysterical laughter erupted from Sirius’s half opened mouth. His former teammates from the guild saw a man driven to the very brink of his sanity from grief.

With a sharp gale of wind that blew past their horrified faces, Sirius was airborne and ready to finish his blitz on the burning forest and those that lived inside. His flames went from their usual orangish-red to the hottest possible whitish-blue of his namesake. Soon there was nothing left but ash and Sirius dropping from the sky like a fallen meteor into the scorched earth below. His laugher not once stopping even as tears started to collect in his eyes. 

His laughs turned to sobs as reluctantly Bibarel held him down and wrapped a fireproof muzzle around his snout, Loudred was left to bind his limbs. He was too broken and exhausted to fight, very well aware of the sins he committed. Sirius could only look up at the smoke filled sky with teary eyes as Chatot read off his crimes and the bounty placed above his head. He didn’t want to see the rest of their disappointed faces as he still very clearly remembered them when he first became a criminal. Disappointment was an emotion he was far too familiar with.

“Sirius in the name of Wigglytuff's Guild and the Explorer’s Federation, you are under arrest for the thief of several Time Gears, mass destruction of land, aggravated assault, and second degree murder. You are sentenced to life in prison.” He could hear Wigglytuff's voice waive as the familiar buzz of Sheriff Magnezone could be heard in the distance. 

He remembered being knocked out by a blow to the head. In his dreams, he saw an eevee with fiery eyes and an all knowing smirk. He wondered if she dreamed of him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius became a criminal in hope of finding a way to travel across time and find Chara. The only way he could think of doing this is by collecting the Time Gears and forcing Dialga to take him to the future. To do that, he abandoned the guild and became an outlaw.


End file.
